Wizards Forever
by xemnas3
Summary: Artias D'lume es un chico de 19 años que esta descubriendo la verdad sobre su familia, verdad que lo lleva a asistir a una de las universidades de magia mas prestigiosas del mundo, le esperan un millón de situaciones inesperadas mientras domina y aprende el arte de la magia. Rostros conocidos y algunos nuevos por conocer, revive la historia de J.K. Rowling bajo un nuevo enfoque.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Artias D'lume era un joven adulto, de apenas unos 19 años, de tez pálida, de contextura cuadrada, cabellos castaños y ojos de un color similar. Era músico debido a la crianza de su padre, quien desde pequeño le inculcó educación para las artes sonoras y había sido líder de una banda del género metalcore que no llegó a mucho. Su ascendencia francesa lo hacia un chico educado, pero su actitud diferente le acarreaba problemas. Además de todo esto, Artias era un mago y recién acababa de descubrirlo...

Eran las 4 pm, la brisa soplaba fuerte a través de las ventanas abiertas de un silencioso estudio de grabación anexo a una casa, en el, una figura masculina escuchaba a otra mas alta hablar y como resultado, debió sentarse para reaccionar aquello que le estaban revelando.

-... Caray, ¿me has mantenido un secreto de este calibre por diecinueve años?- refunfuñaba el chico a su padre mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.  
-bueno...- su padre de hallaba un tanto sofocado mientras intentaba explicar -ya conoces la razón por la cual nunca se me hizo fácil hablarte sobre tu madre-

La madre de Artias se llamaba Alissa Divazzio y durante su vida había sido una bruja brillante, con una creatividad asombrosa y un sentido de la justicia incorrompible. Lamentablemente, este sentido la llevo involucrarse en un conflicto, un conflicto con magia oscura de por medio, el cual dio resultado su muerte, cómo un daño colateral, una casualidad de guerra.

El padre de Artias se llamaba Nile Nutlove D'lume y era un simple muggle, un hombre sencillo, con un enorme talento para la música y un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

Artias pensaba con la mente en blanco, intentaba, pero no podía reflexionar, tenia aquella carta en sus manos, aquella que rezaba "Universidad Especial de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts", aquella que estaba sellada con un logotipo muy peculiar: estaba dividido en cuatro, en el se mostraban animales. Un León, Un Águila, Una serpiente y Un Tejón lo adornaban. La habría leído quizás unas 50 veces, por algo de tiempo le pareció una broma.

-¿De verdad hay una Universidad dedicada a enseñar algo como Magia y cosas raras? -le pregunto a su padre con cierto aire sarcástico- ¿Y miles de tíos con mi edad Ingresan allí cada año? ¿Y dices que madre estudio allí?  
-Todo cierto...- dijo su padre con un aire de alivio tras haber aguantado esa bomba tanto tiempo -Bueno, la verdad es que tu carta debió llegar hace un año, pero no se que sucedió...

Artias se sentó en la ventana un momento, podría rechazar toda esta descabellada situación y volver a su vida regular, pero por primera vez, sabia algo de su madre y para colmo, no era cualquier cosa. Su madre que había cedido un don... el don de ser un mago y no podría decepcionarla.

-Padre... lo haré- le dijo con una mirada decidida- iré a esta institución y tomare el legado de madre... voy a darle vida a lo que me dejo, partiré al distrito comercial Diagon por la mañana con los datos de la carta.  
-Artias... nunca entendí mucho sobre la magia -sonrió, colocando una mano al hombro de su hijo- así que espero que alguna vez puedas responderme muchas cosas que tu madre no pudo.

Artias era un chico curioso, siempre se ocupaba en leer acerca de muchos temas, sin embargo, la magia no era cualquier cosa y no podía buscar información, pero eso no detenía su mente, aquella mente que no lo dejo dormir por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente se alistaba con sus maletas de ropa y objetos básicos mientras hallaba saqueando su propio armario, tuvo un sentimiento un poco extraño, el no sabia por que, pero sentía que alguien lo miraba. Inmediatamente sintió una leve corriente de viento cruzar desde la ventana y llegar hasta su armario, inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, acto seguido se rompería un soporte de su armario y caería en dirección a el, en una milésima de segundo cerro los ojos y pensó la palabra "dieu!" con todas sus fuerzas, sintió una fuerte corriente de viento, fue extraño, esperaba el impacto de aquella enorme pieza de carpintería con espejos y bisagras. Al abrir los ojos vio algo sumamente peculiar: ya no estaba bajo la sombra del armario, sino varios metros mas atrás en la habitación y eso no era todo, el armario se hallaba suspendido a media caída y para su increíble asombro, lentamente volvía a posarse en posición inclinada de modo que no pudiera caer. Mas que entrar en pánico por lo sucedido, respiro profundo y penso para si mismo.

-Yikes... tantas cosas que no entiendo y tan poco tiempo- se hablo a si mismo preocupado- creo que es mejor que me de prisa.

-"Calle Lennin, Numero #54, el muro de ladrillos, decir: somormujo y tocar 3 ladrillos" - leyó la dirección en la carta -Realmente es preciso esto...- se burlo de lo ridícula que sonaba la orden.

Aquella carta, tras su apertura y lectura, difícilmente se le podría llamar carta, básicamente era un completo documento de cosas que se debían saber para ingresar a la institución, hasta las compras necesarias y como hacerlas, resultaba que debían ser realizadas en cierto distrito comercial, llamado "Diagon" y se decía que su ubicación en el mundo no era del todo exacta, pero que todas las personas en el mundo podrían acceder tras los medios necesarios, Artias estaba leyendo las instrucciones para usar el acceso de su ciudad.

-Somormujo- dijo, antes de tocar en linea tres firmes ladrillos frente al muro.

Acto seguido y como el esperaba, sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, mientras los ladrillos comenzaban a realizar una formación ligera y silenciosa para apartarse y dar paso a un enorme pasillo, Artias camino decidido por el largo pasillo, al fondo veía una salida al exterior, escuchaba voces, gritos, risas y hasta sonidos de animales, no sabia porque, pero ciertamente estaba emocionado.

La vista al salir fue toda una sorpresa, se trataba de una plaza enorme con una gran fuente plateada en el centro, de una estructura circular, solo podía ver tiendas por todas partes, podía ver nombres como "Mascotas Sin Truco", "Cartas bajo tu manga", "Todo para el brujo moderno". Pero la que le llamo la atención era una llamada "Varitas Don Ollivander", había leído un montón de veces su carta, sabia que lo básico y primordial para un mago era una varita, así que sin duda alguna de acerco a la tienda, cuya puerta se abrió automáticamente al acercarse...

-Adelante Sr. D'lume, le he estado esperando -se escucho una voz desde detrás del mostrador de la tienda.  
-Pero ¿que demo...? ¿quien es usted y que sabe de mi? - dijo Artias aun desde la puerta, quedándose estático y desconfiado.  
-Sr. D'lume se muchas cosas, pero no tenemos todo el día, ¡Accio Primus! -exclamo desde su posición el hombre.

Artias sintió una fuerza de atracción veloz y fuerte, inmediatamente se vio a si mismo frente al mostrador y pudo detallar al hombre, como de unos 50 años, lleno de canas y con una mirada excéntrica, tras el encantamiento se presentó el hombre.

-Soy Don Ollivander, el mejor fabricante de varitas y el que te diga que no... su varita no lo quiere. -dijo con tono sarcástico.  
-... bien, no hará falta presentarme -dijo Artias tras tranquilizarse por la sacudida y razonar que esto debía ser normal en este retorcido mundo.  
-obviamente viene por una varita, así que dígame ¿Que prefiere entre el día y la noche? Y ¿Cuales son sus colores favoritos?- pregunto Ollivander con una aparente curiosidad.  
-Y... que tiene...- Iba preguntando.  
-¿... que ver? Solo responda, Sr. D'lume. -le ha interrumpido tajante-

Artias se lo ha pensado un poco, pero tras unas vueltas en su cabeza formulo su respuesta con total seguridad.

-Definitivamente prefiero la noche- ha empezado a decir con seguridad -Mis colores favoritos son el blanco, el negro y el marrón.

Tras unos segundos Ollivander pensaba su respuesta y la analizaba cuidadosamente, se dio la vuelta y buscaba en un estante mientras empezaba a recitar como si de un poema se tratase.

-Brillante, esta centrado en sus objetivos y abierto a nuevas experiencias -decía mientras novia cajones -Seguro de lo que tiene, seguro de si mismo, aunque tiende a perderse en su complicada mente de vez en vez, un Diamante en bruto, para ciertos talentos muy particulares.

Tras revisar unos cajones, saco del estante uno negro, con detalles blancos y bisagras marrones, poniéndolo frente a Artias y pidiéndole que lo abra.

-Una varita de madera de Endrino negra, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio- le ha dicho tras mostrarle la varita -resulta manejable y excelente para ser creativo, no es Recomendable combatir directamente con ella, se necesitará de métodos especiales... pero sin duda se que le ira genial.

Artias tomo la varita, en ese momento un destello salió de la punta y el muchacho sintió una corriente de energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, como una conexión infalible, se sentía emocionado, no podía esperar a aprender magia.

Charlo con Don Ollivander por unos minutos, este le dio consejos útiles sobre el uso de la varita y formas practicas de aprovecharlo... todo antes de cobrarle la bella y cara cifra de 22 Galeónes.

Artias aun debía comprar muchas cosas y así de fue su mañana, compro una chaqueta versátil, capaz de cambiar de forma para su uso, la que a según la carta haría las veces se uniforme. Caldero, libros y libros, varios artilugios que le causaron curiosidad y finalmente, la carta explicaba que se permitía tener una mascota un tanto particular, y Artias había comprado una pequeña Gata negra, a la cual llamo Gwen. La Gata no tardo mucho en tomarle afecto, tras haberle hecho caricias leves y dando de comer, pues la gata se envolvía en las mangas del muchacho y descansaba en el carro de compras junto con todo lo de la lista.

Se hallaba preparado para irse pues ya tenia todo lo requerido en la lista y algunas cosas mas, sin embargo escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, velozmente se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho caer de frente con una varita en mano, tras la cual un destello salio disparado en dirección a Artias. Trato de reaccionar con velocidad, pero no sabia que hacer, aun así, su impulso lo llevo a sacar su varita, tras lo cual un grito interrumpió el movimiento.

-¡Protego! -un hombre de unos 40 años se hallaba frente a Artias, blandiendo una varita, la cual parecía expeler un campo de fuerza, que desvió el destello al cielo donde se deshizo. Artias se hallaba sin palabras.

-¿Estas bien, chico? -se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y verificar su estado -por lo que puedo ver, seras un nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts  
-Si... lo estoy -aun atontado por lo sucedido - ya veo que aquí todos están mas enterados de mi que yo...  
-¿pero que mierdas, Neville? ¡Casi hieres a un estudiante y a uno de los profesores mas importantes de Hogwarts!.

La madre del chico había aparecido en escena para reprenderlo duramente y lo llevo halado del brazo fuera de escena mientras se giraba para disculparse.

-¡Lo siento, Remus!- grito la mujer enfadada mientras se alejaba con el chico sujetado.

Artias se había apartado un poco de la escena, veía todo esto, estas personas actuar tan natural con estas situaciones y... nada de esto le parecía normal, pero así lo quería el, poco después, se dio cuenta de todo el enorme mundo que le quedaba por delante para explorar y lo mucho que debía aprender... no podía esperar...

-  
Proximo - Capitulo 2: Lazos. Un vuelo incomodo a un nuevo mundo.


	2. Lazos A Traves De Cierto Tiempo

Voces se escuchaban. Dos sombras corrían por una oscura calle, aparentemente buscando algo, era una visión sombría pero relativamente distinguible

-¡Allí!- se escucho un grito mientras una de las dos siluetas señalaba a un edificio.  
Las puertas del edificio se abrieron y una tercera figura, mas alta e imponente emergió de la entrada, difícil de distinguir, pero definitivamente empuñaba una varita, como aquel destello que ya había presenciado antes salir de una varita, pero aquello no era un destello a la usanza, eran mas sombras. Sombras que rodearon a las primeras dos figuras mientras estos aparentemente ofrecían resistencia.

-¡Que no lo tenemos! - una voz femenina se escucho a lo lejos.  
Inmediatamente aquellas sombras empezaron a rodear con fiereza a ambos seres mientras se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito de pánico y horror.

Artias despertó de golpe. De las pesadillas mas psicóticas que había tenido en toda su vida, sin duda esta había sido la mas difícil de entender, le tomo no menos de un segundo reaccionar que su despertar se había debido a un fuerte chillido que había dejado salir la pequeña Gwen en su oído, alertandole que debía estar atento.

El aeropuerto no tenia mucha gente andando a esas horas, se respiraba un aire tranquilo y paz absoluta, los únicos ingredientes necesarios para que el chico se echara una siesta mientras se hacia la hora del vuelo. Eran casi las 12:15 pm, así que pensó para si mismo que debía darse la tarea de hallar aquella "Plataforma de Abordaje 9 3/4" que se describía en su boleto.

Su suerte hallando la dichosa plataforma no fue de lo mejor, arrastrando su valija por todo el aeropuerto, se detuvo a un lado de la entrada a la plataforma 9. Preguntar sin duda no era la mejor opción, no le tomo mucho tiempo razonar por si mismo que los muggles ni de coña sabrían la Ubicación.

Entre los libros comprados tenía un ejemplar de "ciencia muggle" un libro con él que aprendió perfectamente cómo los Magos visualizaban a lo que él siempre considero "gente normal". Artias era un chico listo, captaba conceptos muy rápido, por mas desconcertantes que parecieran en un principio.  
Su reflexión se vio interrumpida por un ruido fuerte, al mirar a su derecha se percató de qué una chica de cabellos rubios claros no podía evitar gritar mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro qué separaba las Entradas a las plataformas 9 y 10. Artias estuvo apunto de hacer algo, pero antes de qué pudiera moverse, la chica había alcanzado él muro y mas desconcertante aún: había cruzado a través de él.

-... ¿como demonios no lo pensé? - se pregunto Artias a si mismo, antes de tomar su valija y la pequeña Gwen maullaba mientras se colgaba en su hombro desde su espalda con sus garras.

El chico se preparaba entre la multitud qué de la nada se había acumulado en él lugar, distinguía a varios chicos y chicas con equipaje y Mascotas de todo tipo, muchos estaban atravesando el muro, Artias fijo el muro con su vista y sin dudarlo mas tiempo, corrió hacia el, decidido a atravesarlo.

Sintió un impacto en su frente y por unos momentos no logro ver nada, se pregunto a si mismo si no habría atravesado el muro, una voz estruendosa entro en escena para sacarlo de dudas.

-¡Idiota! ¿Donde están tus ojos, retrasado? -le reclamaba una voz de chica joven, que difícilmente podía distinguir por la sacudida -¡Claramente no los tienes en la cara!

Artias si había atravesado el muro, pero lo había atravesado con tanto impulso que había llegado a la plataforma de abordaje y choco con una chica que recién habría entrado.

-ehh... madmoiselle, lo lamento... -se disculpaba el chico mientras se aclaraba la vista para poder mirar bien a quien le pedía disculpas.

Era una chica de unos 1.70 de altura, de tez morena y cabello negro liso. Parecía bastante irritada por la situación, miraba a Artias con cierta ira explosiva que parecía que poco a poco se iba calmando.

-Ush... no pasa nada -dijo la chica - Ten mas cuidado a la próxima, ya que parece que vamos al mismo colegio, muchacho inepto. -decia mientras se arreglaba el cabello sin mirarlo, antes de perderse en la multitud en la plataforma para abordar el avión.

Había un encargado levitando las valijas y el equipaje en general, con un aparente hechizo desde su varita, ayudando a subir al avión a la multitud de muchachos.

Al entrar en el avión, fue un tanto sorpresivo para Artias: por dentro era imposiblemente gigantesco. Tenia quizás al menos 3 pisos, a juzgar por la cantidad de escaleras que podía visualizar. Subió al segundo piso y trato de localizar su asiento designado, hasta la estructura de los asientos era diferente a lo convencional: estaban ubicados por parejas, pero no lado a lado, sino frente a frente. Iba caminando mientras veía a los futuros Magos acomodados en sus asientos, cada uno mas pintoresco que el anterior, desde un par de gemelos pelirrojos que aparentemente discutían sobre la planeación de una broma pesada a los directivos de la institución, hasta un chico de anteojos con una lechuza al que todos parecían llamarle la atención por alguna razón, realmente no se sentía curioso y siguió buscando su asiento.

Finalmente lo habría encontrado, sin embargo, le sorprendió un pequeño detalle por el cual la pequeña Gwen siseo desconfiadamente, en su asiento se hallaba un gato de pelaje atigrado en su asiento, lentamente extendió su mirada hasta el asiento de al frente, esperando localizar al dueño de aquel felino. No sabia porque, pero se lo imaginaba, allí estaba ella.

-Oye... tu gato... -dijo Artias un poco tímido antes de ser interrumpido estruendosamente por la chica.  
-Pero si es el pequeño inepto... -dijo aquella chica, si, con la que Artias había chocado en la plataforma- no me digas que tu vas en el asiento de al frente, me veré obligada a cambiar de puesto, no quiero que un cegaton me choque a mitad del vuelo.  
-¿Podrías... tu gato...? -intento preguntar con algo de pena, ignorando la corriente de insultos suaves.  
-Ush... -expreso ella con obstinación -Minos, ven acá- llamo a su gato, el cual salto inmediatamente al regazo de su ama, siseando a Artias, recibiendo una respuesta no menos amenazante de Gwen, claro, tan amenazante como pueden ser dos gatos cachorros de razas delgadas.  
Artias se sentó tras ello acomodando su equipaje en el compartimiento para ello. Fueron unos primeros 10 minutos de silencio total hasta que el vuelo despego. Artias se sentina un poco apenado de haberla chocado antes y le daba corte buscarle conversación. Ella... simplemente parecía que no estaba interesada en entablar una conversación con el chico.

Tras un rato mas, el silencio se había roto.

-Mira, chico. Las reglas para este vuelo son las siguientes -dijo ella de la nada para sorpresa de Artias, con cierto tono imponente- Si vas a comer algo, debes darme. Si tu gata se acerca a mi gato, no me haré responsable de lo que pase. No me hables si yo no quiero... -Artias la escuchaba un tanto desconcertado, no sabia si reír, o levantarse e irse, por lo demás, le parecía hasta ese momento una chica de lo mas curiosa.  
-... Y si hay una turbulencia, lánzate por la ventana, no quiero que me choques todo el trayecto ¿Entiendes? -termino de hablar la chica.  
-Entendido -dijo Artias, un poco animado por esa personalidad poco común.  
-Y quita esa expresión satisfecha de tu cara, me esta incomodando -dijo mirándolo feo - Soy Jeanne Michele Da Fioretti, de Paris, para tus registros.  
-Yo soy Artias Nutshell D'lume y soy... -decia antes de ser interrumpido.  
-No te lo he preguntado, viejo -dijo Jeanne de forma cortante, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para desconcierto de Artias -Es broma, hombre. Un placer, Art D'lume -dijo la chica extendiendo la mano hacia el -Os Dare el honor de ser el primero en conocerme en esta institución... no es como si quisiera ser popular tampoco, no importa. Pero has de sacarme algo de conversación, me aburro mucho en los vuelos y mientras no me choques de nuevo no tendré que matarte.  
-Un placer, Señorita Michele, un lindo nombre si me permites decirlo -decia Artias al darle la mano-  
-Llamame por mi primer nombre, chico Art.

Artias sabia desde un principio que no seria una chica fácil de tratar, pero a final de cuentas, ¿Que esperaba el de todo esto? Una experiencia llena de cosas nuevas, debería traer tipos de personas nuevas. Siempre fue un chico curioso, asi que decidio tratar a esta chica, aunque quizás fuera a costarle unos cuantos golpes.

Su reflexión paralela a la conversación que mantenía con Jeanne fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Malfoy, devuélveme a Trevor! -Un tipo rubio paso por sus asientos corriendo con un sapo en manos y mas atrás de el venia un chico se cabello negro que sin duda alguna a Artias le resultaba familiar.

Se golpeo la frente a si mismo con cara de desconcierto mientras observaba al tal Neville, perseguir al tipo aparentemente sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar a otros...

-¿lo conoces? -le pregunto Jeanne.  
-Algo así... -sin parar de golpearse la frente.

-  
Próximo - Capitulo 3: Una bienvenida poco común


End file.
